The present invention relates to a feed for animals and process for producing same. In particular, the present invention relates to a feed for animals containing an .omega. 6-unsaturated fatty acid and process for producing same.
.gamma.-Linolenic acid and arachidonic acid which are one of .omega. 6-unsaturated fatty acid, and bishomo-.gamma.-linolenic acid produced in vivo from .gamma.-linolenic acid and precursors for prostaglandin. Oils and fats containing .gamma.-linolenic acid attract attention as healthy foods. As such oils and fats, vegetable oils extracted from seeds of evening primrose, etc. are used. However, such vegetable oils have problems in oxidation stability and heat stability and, therefore, these oils have not been used in a large amount. Though oils and fats containing .gamma.-linolenic acid were extracted from some mold, the uses of them are limited, since the quality thereof is deteriorated by oxidation with air or thermal decomposition. Further, the use of .omega. 6-unsaturated fatty acids such as .gamma.-linolenic acid could not be widely developed because they are expensive.